Automated analysis of data and correct transmission of said data can be challenging due to the complexity of and multiplicity of data to be analyzed. Knowing which data should be transmitted to which user can be highly complex due to the unique and individual needs of each user—a problem exacerbated by the burgeoning volume of data available for analysis.
Transmissions to incorrect professionals can lead to inaccuracies within systems, waste time trying to correct cumbersome issues, and ultimately frustrate users.